


Karma, Bitch

by jakrar



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-07
Updated: 2009-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakrar/pseuds/jakrar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What goes around comes around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karma, Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Reunion and Justice.

Oliver Queen smirked as he made one final check to be certain all his fellow team members were safely gone. Good thing Clark hadn’t come on this mission; the ‘Boy Scout’ wasn’t always willing to take Oliver’s word as gospel, which was a highly irritating quality, especially when Oliver had a personal stake in the outcome of a plan.

Official word now was that this building was clear – but there was, in fact, a lone human occupant remaining, along with a number of small animals of indeterminate species. Not that animal test subjects mattered, of course; it was the human who concerned Oliver.

Lex.

It HAD to be Lex. And, in Clark’s absence, Oliver had decided to try his hand at some explosive Lextermination. Queen snickered a little at the thought of Lex buried under the rubble of his own lab. That’d teach the bald freak to throw an apology back in Oliver’s face!

Not that the apology had been sincere or anything, he acknowledged privately; he’d never regretted any of the little games he’d played with Lex Luthor back at Excelsior. The bastard had deserved everything he’d gotten. Raising the grading curve sky high, and walking around looking like some chemo patient, and thinking he had the right to breathe the same air as Oliver and his friends! But he’d been taught otherwise, and taught well, and this would be his final lesson. Too bad he wouldn’t live to see graduation.

The explosives went off like clockwork, and the structural collapse began, but a flurry of movement at one of the side doors alerted Queen to trouble. Was Lex escaping, despite everything? Well, he’d put a stop to that!

Or…maybe it WASN’T Lex, after all. Oliver halted in mid-stride, confused and dismayed. Not Lex – unless Lex had shrunk considerably, taken to wearing floral dresses, and sprouted a headful of silver-blue hair. And decided that he really, really loved Chihuahuas.

Queen scowled, glaring at the elderly lady and her pack of pint-sized canines. Why did his favorite Lex-eliminating plans never come off? And now he had some old lady he’d have to help across the street.

Or not.

He blinked at the huge section of brick wall which now lay where the old lady had been standing. Oops. Better make sure Clark never heard about this one. Then Oliver noticed the Chihuahuas converging on him, growling and snapping. Well, yeah, he mused: they’d just lost their meal ticket. Maybe he should buy them breakfast before he took them to the pound.

“Nice dogs,” he tried, but the snarling merely rose in volume. It was almost as if the damn things blamed this all on HIM. Which was obviously completely unfair. “Hey, look – you guys calm down, or no kibble. Okay?”

Gee – he hadn’t realized there were so many of them. Or that they’d gotten quite this close. And were all those tiny teeth supposed to look that sharp? Or have that odd green glow?

His foot slipped as he tried to back away, and suddenly they were all over him, and – yeah – those teeth were REALLY sharp.

Oliver Queen’s last words: “Oh, shit.”


End file.
